Blood of Prometheus/Volume 1
Blood of Prometheus - Volume 1 is the first volume of the Fantendo - Drive series Blood of Prometheus. Volume 1 was released in 2015 and introduces the main characters, and features the first three arcs. Volume 1 consists of the first 12 issues. Characters Main Protagonists *'Plato Konrad': A 17 year old boy who has the power of Inversion. Forced to find a new home thanks to Liameno, he is worried about the lack of control he has over his powers and his own control of his own life. *'Mara Cruor': A immortal (physically 23) demon woman who was born a slave to Plato's family. Although Plato treats her as a equal or superior, she must do anything he asks her to do otherwise she will die. She has the power of Haemokinesis and regrets any use of her power because of how harmful it is. Villains *'Liameno' - An devout follower of the Fan and the Enemy and conquers planets in their name. Liameno is needlessly cruel, often killing anyone that dares to oppose him, regardless of their previously standing with him. He is beyond sadistic and cruel, often raising children just to sacrifice them to The Fan and The Threat. He appears briefly in the first issue but is more of a reason than an actual antagonist. *'Quinn Ghrystilis' - A Iconoclast who seeks out to find a new planet for her scattered race, although she intends to become a vengeful ruler and is someone both Plato and Mara do not think should rule over the Iconoclasts. It is revealed later that she is one of Liameno's wives and was the one who sent him to her planet in the first place. *'Jinn Cranium' - A crossdressing Iconoclast who appears to be Quinn's slave. Not much is known about him, but he seems indifferent about the situation, following whatever Quinn gives as an order knowing that he will die if he doesn't. Other Characters *'Valerie Heartgold' - ??? *'Oyster' - ??? *'General Syande' - ??? *'Strafe' - ??? *'Leah' - ??? Premise A boy named Plato is born on a planet where a blood moon rises nearly every night, giving it's population dark and punishing powers. Liameno comes to conquer the planet and Plato is forced off the planet by his parents. With only Mara to guide him, Plato must find a new home. In general, this is one of the darker works Exotoro has created. Issues Issue 1: Superman The issue begins with the rising of the blood moon and a black-skinned child crying as he is raised up. His parents hold him as they look at the blood moon, which glows ever so softly. A tall woman leans by the wall, not really caring at the moment. The parents call the child Plato and he is born into the Konrad family. 17 years pass. Plato looks at red moon one night with the tall woman seen in the scene earlier. :Plato: That moon is always red, isn't it? :Woman: Yes, with the rare exception here or there. :Plato: What happens to people born on those nights? :Woman: Nobody knows. You would have to be rather unfortunate to be born on a night that the blood moon doesn't rise on. :Plato: Mara? :Mara: Yeah? :Plato: What that? Plato points to the red moon. A large spacecraft closes in from the distance. :Mara: I have no idea... it looks like it's going to land here. :Plato: Is that a good or bad thing? :Mara: How the hell should I know? :Plato: It landed. Someone's stepping out. :Mara: Let's investigate then. Mara grows wings on her back as she winces in pain, and then flies Plato over close to the space craft. They see a blue haired alien come out along with some aliens with collars around their necks. They hide behind a rock as they watch Liameno look at them. He looks at a really tired looking one. :Liameno: Someone didn't get enough rest. The tired alien looks at Liameno in horror as Liameno shocks him to death. The other aliens seem horrified as Liameno steps back, with two aliens taking the corpse out into a ditch. Liameno breathes deeply. :Liameno: Nothing like killing to keep you alive! Plato and Mara are disgusted and prepare to battle. Mara suddenly stops Plato. :Mara: We can't take on a whole army. Besides, that guy is... insane, to say the least. We gotta head back and tell them about the... An explosion sounds in the distance. Plato looks back to see the village aroast in flames. :Plato: Never mind... we gotta do something about this though. :Mara: I'll fly back to the village. Mara picks up Plato and they land outside the villager where Plato's parents are. His mom isn't looking too well. :Plato's Dad: You gotta go, son. It's Liameno. :Plato: Who's Liameno? :Plato's Dad: It's too much to explain at the moment! Liameno floats down from the sky. :Liameno: Come on, you couldn't spare an explanation for your son? Liameno stabs Plato's Dad in the heart. Plato looks on, unable to move as Plato's Dad contorts into something inhuman, dropping dead as some sort of slug creature. Mara grabs Plato as they head towards some escort ships. :Liameno: Wait, come back, I didn't tell you who I was... ah, it's too late. For a planet full of Supermen... He kicks Plato's dad as he walks into the burning village. :Liameno: They sure seem to be weak to my kryptonite. ---- Plato and Mara sit in an escort ship. Plato stares out into space as Mara tries to figure out the controls. :Plato: Where are we going? :Mara: I don't know, I don't. I guess... we gotta find a new home. It's Liameno's now. Plato looks out into space, unsure and wary about the future. Something boils inside of him, but he manages to repress it. Issue 2: The Back Ends Plato and Mara land somewhere that seems pretty packed with people. :Plato: What are we doing here? :Mara: Welcome to the Delta. I figured we'd stop here while looking for a new home. Plato glances at the triangular glass pattern on the ceiling before following Mara who has headed towards a desk of sorts. :Mara: Hi. :Receptionist: Hello, how can we help you today? :Mara: Oh, just the persnickedy, you know. We'd like to located to another planet because ours got taken over by an alien warlord. :Receptionist: Liameno, right? :Mara: Yeah. Me and my... son are just willing to go anywhere, if we're being honest. :Receptionist: Yeah, I'll try and figure something out. Although, mam, if you could cover up a bit... that would be great. :Mara: What's wrong with what I'm wearing? :Receptionist: I think that should be very obvious. The receptionist hands Mara a "Team Unten" shirt and she puts it on, much to her indifference. :Receptionist: Let's see here, what do we have as relocation planets today... A woman in red sunglasses and a person in a dress walk past. The woman suddenly stops to look at Mara. :Woman with Sunglasses: Well! If it isn't Mara. What are you doing here? :Mara: Relocating. :Woman with Sunglasses: Hilarious that you think you can do that. Did you forget your class? :Receptionist: What is she talking about? :Woman with Sunglasses: Are you taking orders from a slave? :Receptionist: A slave? People start to look at Mara as Plato seems really confused. :Woman with Sunglasses: Well Mara, do you really think you can just make a choice like that for you and your 16 year old "master"? She laughs as the person in the dress looks on indifferently. :Mara: Quinn, our planet is overtaken by a warlord. I don't think my status really matters. :Quinn: The planet's still there, your blood ties still link with your family. You haven't got a clue. :Receptionist: Sorry... I can't do relocation for slaves. :Mara: Well... what about Plato? Can you do relocation for him and his slave? :Receptionist: Mam, he's 16. :Mara: Not the legal age, huh. The receptionist nods as Mara glances as Plato, who seems to be frustrated. She attempts to console him but black flames explode from his hands. :Plato: Quinn, you've made me very angry. Quinn laughs as she starts expelling black crystallized flames from her hands. Mara grabs Plato and they dodge her strike, but Plato throws Mara across the room and charges at Quinn. :Quinn: Jinn! The person in the dress starts shifting their hands, yellow flames protruding from their palms. Plato is knocked back and feels "sandy", as if his body is asleep. He falls into sleep as Mara gets up and groans. :Quinn: Where are you going, Mara? Hiding from your superior? Mara grits her teeth as she takes off with her blood wings, grabbing the unconscious Plato and heading back to the ship. ---- Mara sets down Plato on a bed and heads back to the control panel. She takes off the Team Unten shirt and takes the controls. :Mara: If they're not gonna relocate us, I'm gonna have to do it myself. The ship takes off, heading to god knows where. Issue 3: Homesickened Plato wakes groggily in the ship. Mara has the ship flying to a planet called Sompli as she sleeps, before slowly awakening as Plato checks out what's going on. :Plato: You can go back to sleep, just checking what was going on. Guessing things didn't go so well back there? Mara nods. :Plato: Ughhhhh. :Mara: It's fine, we were never going to go anywhere even if we didn't make a giant fucking scene about it. :Plato: I know but still... god damn it. I didn't want to make a fucking scene about it. :Mara: Look, I know you can't control it. :Plato: Nobody else does! Just... jesus christ, why did I have to be cursed with this? Plato breathes in and out, knowing his anger is inciting. :Mara: Take a deep breath look. All powers have drawbacks. :Plato: At least you can control yours. :Mara: When I use them, it's my blood or someone else's. Do you know what kind of effects that has on my system? My mental state? I don't like killing some dude just so I can use his blood in battle. It's painful, probably more than dying. Not to mention the... Mara sighs. :Mara: ...whole slave thing. :Plato: You're not a slave to me. :Mara: Doesn't really matter. I am one. Plato sits down next to her. :Mara: I'm chained to your family pretty much. You all treated me nice but nobody respects a slave... I'm guilt-tripping you, aren't I? :Plato: Guilt tripping? No... you're just stating how you feel. :Mara: I'm making you feel bad though, right? That's guilt tripping, right? :Plato: No... I mean I feel bad but I want you to get it out. :Mara: O-okay... I just feel so suffocated by who I am. I was born into this, I never really got to prove I was anything else. Nobody lets you do that. :Plato: I'm letting you do that. :Mara: Look... you can't change who I am. I'll die if I don't do what you ask me to do. :Plato: I know that but... I'm your friend, not your master, not anything else. If we can find a way to free you, we will. Mara shakes her head. :Mara: Urgh. :Plato: Oh hey... what's the big chain...? :Mara: That my friend... I mean Plato... is the pathway to the Zaxinian Lifts. :Plato: Zaxinian Lifts? :Mara: It's a universe, whole other universe connected via a bunch of chains to the Fantendoverse. It's above us... I guess? Sompli is a barren planet that one of the chains are connected to. :Plato: Okay... but uh... :Mara: I heard their standards are so low they'll let practically anyone in. We make the Lifts our new home, won't have to worry about anything else... Plato seems a bit unsure about the situation. :Plato: This seems... :Mara: It's gonna be great! :Plato: ...it's gonna be great. ---- Mara and Plato climb up the chains of the Zaxinian Lifts. :Plato: So if this doesn't work out... where do we go next? :Mara: Oh... well, I heard the RTAverse might be a decent place to visit... this Exalian universe sounds interesting... :Plato: Are we not going to even stay in the same universe we were born in? Mara pauses. :Mara: I don't want Liameno taking over another planet of ours. :Plato: So? If it was so easy for us to go another goddamn universe, we're never truly safe, are we? :Mara: Look, do you want a new home or do you want to sleep in Liameno's newly run planet? :Plato: No... I just... I have a fondness for this universe and I'm not sure if I want to leave it... :Mara: Look, just give this a shot, would you? Sorry if I sound too controlling or- :Plato: Alright, alright, let's just get going. Plato and Mara reach the top. A sign states they are near the "House of God". :Mara: Let's go in, shall we? Plato and Mara go in, meeting a sleeping Fandraxono and a groggy Ike. :Mara: Who do we go to for like customs and... Ike shudders wide awake. :Ike: I'm Ike and I fight for my friends. How are you? :Mara: Fine. Me and my uh... son would like to visit... maybe even live in these fine Lifts of yours. :Ike: Hmm... hope you're prepared for my judgement. :Mara: Yeah yeah, let's just get this over with. Ike's eyes squint as he looks and Mara and Plato. :Ike: You two can come in. :Mara: ...that's it? :Ike: Yeah. You two look trustworthy enough. :Plato: Mm... okay. Plato and Mara head up a escalator to the rest of the Zaxinian Lifts. Issue 4: Re-Existence Plato and Mara walk down the rope bridges of the Zaxinian Lifts. :Mara: Hrm. Okay so... it's like... a bunch of castles over here and a bunch of portals over there and... :Plato: I don't really like this... reminds me of a prison. :Mara: Shush... shh. Just... fuckin' let me do this, okay? We can find a nice little place in the portals or something. Mara stares at the portal closest to her. :Mara: I can't read that. What does it say? Plato glances at the writing. :Plato: Zo-nar...? :Mara; Sounds good to me! Mara grabs Plato and grows a pair of wings using her blood, flying into the portal. ---- Mara and Plato land outside of a bar. She looks around. :Mara: Y'know... I am pretty parched... Plato nods as they go inside. :Mara: Heyo! They see no one at the counter or behind it. :Plato: Place is a ghost town... Mara and Plato turn around to exit the bar. :Voice: No- no- no... wait! Wait! The sound of a stool being put down is heard as a woman with red dreads and red jacket is seen getting on top of it. :Mara: Hi. :Woman: Uhm... can I get you something to... um... eat or drink? :Mara: What do you have? :Woman: Ummm... The woman steps off the stool and grabs a menu and hands it to Plato and Mara. :Mara: Mhmm... :Plato: Hey, what's your name? :Woman: UHHHH!!! Um!! Uh jeez... it's uh... Oh jeez... O-oyster? :Plato: Oyster? Oyster blushes intensely. :Mara: The fish and chips sound pretty good... :Oyster: Oh! I'll just m-make that for uh... you then. :Mara: That would be great. Mara puts her feet up on the counter, leaning back on the barstool. Plato looks annoyed. :Plato: You could try to be a little more respectful... :Mara: I suppose I could, yeah. Mara puts only one leg down. ---- Mara finishes her meal as Plato keeps eating. :Mara: So Oyster... tell me about yourself. :Oyster: Oh jeez! Uh! Um! :Mara: Heh, she's one nervous wreck... :Plato: Could you maybe show some common courtesy? Mara stops for a second and then looks at Oyster again. :Mara: Where would you say a good place to get a place to... live in is? We're not gonna settle quite yet but I guess we'd like a place to stay. :Oyster: Uh... oh jeez...! I don't know why you keep talking to m-me when there's so many other p-people... here... Plato and Mara look around to see nobody. :Oyster: Uhhhhh... jeez, I... I'll see what I can do. The issue ends with the three exiting the bar. Issue 5: Fruit Fueled Mara tries to open a fruit stand while Plato hangs out with Oyster and Valerie. ---- Mara stands behind a fruit stand as Plato walks by. :Plato: Okay, what is this? :Mara: It's a fruit stand, I thought I'd start up something I controlled for once. :Plato: Why a fruit stand...? :Mara: I found a really cheap way to get some fruits. Like... if I sell this entire stock, I got like a really nice profit up in the line up. Triple zeroes. :Plato: Mhmm. :Mara: So, yeah, that's what I'm doing. What are you up to? :Plato: Actually... nothing. :Mara: Well, I don't want to bore you with the fruit stand so why don't you go meet some nice ladies... :Plato: Well, I'm not sure if I wanna meet nice ladies exactly- A limo speeds into view, suddenly stopping. A window rolls down. :Red Haired Woman: Yo, what is this? :Mara: It's a fruit stand. :Red Haired Woman: Eh... well, what about the boy? :Mara: Haha, he's not for sale! :Red Haired Woman: ...I'm not suggesting that all. Would you seriously believe a political power such as I, would own slaves? :Mara: Well, no... that would be just silly... say, I'm new... who are you, exactly? :Red Haired Woman: I'm Valerie. :Mara: Are you here to arrest me for the fruit stand? Because I have the proper permits and stuff- :Valerie: I'm not here to arrest. I just wanted to see what was going on here. Say, kid, do you wanna go on a ride in my limo? :Plato: Erm... :Mara: Yes, he would love to! Go run off with Valerie, I'll be fine. :Plato: If you say so... Plato gets into Valerie's car and sees Oyster inside. :Plato: Oyster? What are you doing here? :Oyster: Oh um... uh... :Valerie: I have a couple of friends that have benefits to them. She's one of them. I lick her clams, so to speak. :Plato: That's gross... she has to sell those doesn't she? What practical purpose does that have? I think she owned a bar and I don't even remember her selling any clams... Valerie giggles while Oyster looks out awkwardly out the window. :Plato: Where are we going anyway? :Valerie: SLOTS! and not mine! :Oyster: Erm... :Plato: Gambling? But you're a- :Valerie: Yeah, but who cares? Not me! Valerie giggles again as she nudges the driver, who groans as he slightly swerves the vehicle. :Driver: Stop that... :Valerie: Oh Silver, you're much too easily bent out of shape, aren't you... :Silver: Grr... :Plato: Is it... always like this? :Oyster: Uh... um... you're talking to me right? :Plato: Yeah. :Silver: Yes, it's always like this, a non-stop tirade by a woman with the mental stability of a toddler and ridden more than the train. It is my eternal hell, my eternal damnation... Valerie pokes Silver in the cheek. :Valerie: Boop! :Silver: Agh! :Plato: Jeez, I hope Mara's alright... ---- Mara is attempting to sell her fruit to customers. :Mara: Fresh fruit right here! Yeah... Mara sighs. :Mara: Okay, this isn't working. I've sold like one pear to a homeless man and I had to pay him. And now I'm talking to myself so this is a disaster... Mara brings out an apple and bites into it only to spit out. :Mara: What the-? Mara looks into the apple's insides, noticing it's all black inside. :Mara: Well jeez, no wonder they were so cheap! Which means I just spent... Mara calculates in her brain only to give up like half-way through. :Mara: A lot of cash and a lot money, just wasted. Goddamn it, who am I kidding with this goddamn garbage anyway? I was born into this, why did I even think I could be anything else? A white haired woman walks up to her as she begins packing things up. :Mara: Sorry, we're closing up the stand, like right now. :White Haired Woman: Vait, cannot you not spare a fruit right now? :Mara: Eh, have at it. The white haired woman picks up the apple and then tosses it at the wall. It splatters into a mushy mess. :Mara: Why did you do that...? :White Haired Woman: Vell, I vanted to see vhether it would be good fuel or not. :Mara: Fuel? :White Haired Woman: In a metaphorical sense. I'm gonna prank a certain person. :Mara: Oh... and who would that be? :White Haired Woman: A surprise for the ages. C'mon, bring all that nasty fruit! :Mara: Alright. What's your nae? :White Haired Woman: Syande. :Mara: Cyanide? :Syande: Vhat? No. Mara lugs the fruit crates with her. ---- Plato, Oyster, and Valerie arrive at the casino. :Plato: Erm... you have money right? I hope you're not expecting me to pay for it... :Valerie: Oh, I don't need your money. :Plato: Good to know. :Oyster: She... she is very... um, how do I put it... wealthy. :Valerie: Besides, I know how to make some cash if I really need it... :Plato: Erm... how? Valerie giggles. :Oyster: Probably best you don't know quite yet, kid. :Plato: Alright... :Valerie: Anyway, to the slots! Valerie opens the doors to the casino. She makes her way to the slot machines, dancing around as if she was a Disney princess doing a musical number. :Plato: She's an odd one, isn't she? :Oyster: H-ha... I guess so... to an out-outsider... :Plato: Oh... yeah, I guess I am kind of one... Plato stands in silence, reflecting on his new title. He's only been here in the Lifts for a few days, but he feels like he's been here for a while now. :Plato: What do you know about Valerie anyway? :Oyster: S-she's a friend... she likes to drag i-interesting people along... :Plato: I guess. :Oyster: So... I-I mean... where are you from...? :Plato: Good question. Um... I'll get back to you on that. ---- Mara and Syande open the fruit crates over by the highway bridge. :Mara: So what is the prank? :Syande: Ve pelt the fruit down on a limo. I'll tell you when it shows up. :Mara: Haha... a limo? Cool! Are we attacking some bigshot politican? :Syande: Oh yeah. :Mara: Hah. Alright! I'm down with this. :Syande: Say... vhere are you from? :Mara: Me? :Syande: Yeah, I mean, I've never seen the likes of you around here? So vhat's up with that? :Mara: Well... we come from a planet far from here... not even sure if it's from this universe, but... there everyone is born under a blood moon and given special powers. I was given power over blood. :Syande: Very... appealing. :Mara: No need for sarcasm. :Syande: Haha, I'm not being sarcastic. I'm a vampire. :Mara: OH! Okay. Hah. :Syande: No need to be afraid... :Mara: I'm not... anyway, how long do we have to wait? :Syande: I don't think we have to vait very long... but if you vant to pass the time... I have vays... Mara flushes red. :Mara: Like what? :Syande: Like this... Syande kisses her on the lips. Mara blushes harder. :Mara: I'm down with that... Syande giggles. ---- Valerie carries around a bag of money as the three exit the casino. :Valerie: Heh... what can I say, I'm good... :Plato: This is all about you, isn't it? :Valerie: All about me? :Plato: You're supposed to be a person of the people but you just rob from them, gambling their taxes... :Valerie: Plato dearie... I'm not unique in this aspect. :Plato: If you're so aware of it, then make a change! :Valerie: And give myself that disadvantage? :Plato: My father was a far better ruler than you ever were, and he had the entire kingdom on his shoulders, not a board of so-called advisors. :Valerie: Oh yeah? And where's daddy now? :Oyster: Val-valerie... :Plato: HE'S DEAD! Valerie stops for a moment. :Plato: He's gone because of power-hungry tyrants like you. :Valerie: You can call me corrupt, you can call me a bad ruler, but you will not call me a tyrant- :Plato: What, do you think I'm afraid of you? Inverse energy begins to flow in Plato. The difference is that he's no longer holding it back. :Oyster: V-valerie, I wouldn't... Valerie growls as she attempts to hit Plato, but finds herself falling up into the air. :Valerie: Oh shit! :Plato: Hhhh! :Oyster: V-valerie!!! Valerie continues falling upwards when suddenly the limo grabs her, the impact causing her necklace to fall onto the ground. Plato begins regressing to normal. :Plato: Oh god, Valerie... :Oyster: S-she's okay... don't do that again, okay? :Plato: Sorry... just... The limo lands on the ground. Valerie looks very upset. :Valerie: Plato. Get in. Plato gets in the vehicle as Oyster uneasily follows him in. Valerie looks utterly pissed. :Valerie: I'll figure out what to do with you later. Gonna drop you off with your hot mother. Plato stews in his own juices, looking sick. Silver looks into the back seat. :Silver: Wow, you messed UP. :Valerie: Just drive. ---- Syande and Mara see the limo approach the bridge. :Syande: Here. Three... two... one... Mara giggles as she begins pelting the limo with fruits. It stops and Valerie gets out, storming. :Valerie: Is this your fucking kid? Plato follows her behind, looking extremely scared and confused. :Mara: ...yes. :Valerie: How fitting. Valerie scrapes the fruit off the limo, looking extremely pissed. :Mara: M'am... I apologize for his behaviour, I just- :Valerie: You just what? You're just as childish as him, judging by your little prank... :Syande: It was my fault- :Valerie: WHO CARES?! Valerie slams the door to the limo, driving away. Mara hugs Plato. :Mara: What happened? :Plato: I don't want to talk about it right now. Plato sobs as Mara heads home. Syande thinks about saying something, but doesn't, watching the two walk away. :Plato: I'm sorry for ruining everything... :Mara: We'll see. Valerie is '''STEAMING' inside of the limo, when she suddenly realizes her necklace is gone.'' :Valerie: Oh that son of a b- A quick cut to Plato's hoodie pocket reveals that it somehow slipped into his jacket without his knowledge. The issue ends, lingering on that detail. Issue 6: Futari Futari" means "together" in Japanese, or more literally: "two people". '' ---- Mara is wide awake in bed as Plato sleeps on the opposite side of the room. She begins whispering to herself. :'Mara': Fuuuuuuck. ''Mara turns to look at Plato. :Mara: Fuck, fuck... Mara turns to face the ceiling. :Mara: Well, running is an option... Mara turns to the wall on her right. :Mara: Syande... maybe I could convince her to run away with me and Plato, look for a home elsewhere... Mara clutches her fists. :Mara: Worth a shot... Mara slams a fist into her head. :Mara: (yelling) YOU'RE NOTHING!!! YOU DON'T DESERVE ANYONE!!! Plato wakes up, running over to Mara who is screeching and punching herself. :Plato: Mara! Mara! MARA! :Mara: YOU HURT EVERYONE YOU TOUCH, YOU GODDAMN MONSTER!!! :Plato: MARA!!! Mara stops punching and screaming, sobbing. :Mara: I'm sorry... I'm sorry... :Plato: I know yesterday was a mess but... don't do this to yourself. :Mara: I just... I hate myself so much. I'm such a huge hypocrite, I don't even know what I AM... do I want to be a slave? Do I want to be in charge? These past days have been such a whirlwind of choices for me to restart my life but... Mara chokes a bit, sobbing harder. :Mara: I'm sorry for waking you up with my trivial matters... :Plato: Mara, no, you mean a lot to me. I'm not mad, I'm not upset... where is this all coming from? :Mara: I... don't know. You guys treated me like everyone else... Mara looks at Plato and puts her hands on his shoulders. :Mara: I don't know what Valerie will do to us, but today we're gonna leave. We're gonna go back to our own universe, I don't care where we land. I need to get away from this. Plato sighs. :Plato: For the best, I suppose. :Mara: I'm sorry about yesterday. :Plato: It was my fault too. I shouldn't have gotten so mad at Valerie, she invited me along and she wasn't mocking my father or mother on purpose... it was something I only saw. :Mara: Oh, don't apologize for that... :Plato: We need to. Mara lays on the bed as Plato heads back to his own. It's midnight... but it's enough to make Mara's wheels turn. ---- Mara spends her morning packing what little belongings they have, leaving the apartment that Oyster helped them rent. Plato and Mara stand outside the building, the sun still hasn't come up. :Mara: I knew this place for so little. I know it's early, and you'll get plenty of sleep on the way there. :Plato: Mhmm... :Mara: Stay right here. I... have to see someone. Plato yawns as he looks around. Oyster spots him. :Oyster: Where are y-you going? Y-you're not leaving me, are you? :Plato: I have to... Plato sighs. :Plato: You know how the whole Valerie thing went. :Oyster: O-oh... yeah, I r-remember... Oyster begins crying. :Oyster: I-i'm Sorry... I'm... j-just gonna miss y-you... :Plato: I'm gonna miss you too. :Oyster: I kn-know v-visiting might be out of the question bu-but... maybe? :Plato: I'll try. ---- Mara walks to a small building that she knows is Syande's house- she knows because she got this information while waiting for Valerie. She knocks on the door. She knows it's a now or never moment. :Mara: (whispering) Please... Syande appears with groggy hair, next to a man who has his hand around her shoulders. She isn't single, it seems. :Syande: HELLO PESKY WOMAN! HA HA HA! Anyvay uhh...vhy did ye come here... so early? :Mara: I uh... Mara looks visibly distraught. :Mara: Never mind, it was stupid anyway. :Syande: Oh... ok... The man closes the door as Mara walks away, trying not to cry. :Mara: Why does this always happen to me... Mara trips onto the ground. :Mara: W-why... ---- Valerie can't sleep knowing her necklace is gone. :Valerie: It must have been knocked out during the attack... Valerie turns around. :Valerie: But... hrm... Valerie turns to face the ceiling. :Valerie: I mean I could replace it, sure... it's not that important to my looks... but... Valerie gets up out of bed and looks out the window. :Valerie: They're leaving... Valerie squints and sees her necklace in Plato's pockets. :Valerie: Apparently, so do I... ---- Mara and Plato head down the Lifts to the same planet they landed their ship on. :Mara: Yeah, I'm sorry it didn't work out... :Plato: Well, we just keep looking, right? :Mara: There's only so many places we as we are can go... :Plato: Well then, one place has to accept us, right? Mara stands motionless, not saying anything. :Plato: Right...? :Mara: Right. They enter the ship and take off. The issue ends with a second ship with a red and gold color scheme following them closely behind. Issue 7: Down to Noah Mara and Plato head to Earth, specifically Noah, which is known for it's alien landings. Issue 8: Fatal Runs Issue 9: Leave Again Issue 10: A Enemy Most Feared Issue 11: Bound by Blood Issue 12: A Bad Victory The end of the first volume. Gallery Plato Konrad1.png|Plato Konrad Mara CruorBloodWing.png|Mara Cruor Liameno.png|Liameno QuinnGhrystilis.png|Quinn Ghrystilis ValerieNewExo.png|Valerie Heartgold OysterExo.png|Oyster GeneralSynadeColoredExo.png|General Syande Category:Fantendo - Drive Category:What is the New Fantendoverse? Category:Toroko Category:Comics Category:Series Category:Stories Category:Subpages